SpiderMan Noir: What A Wonderful World
by Will Rediger
Summary: A new addition to Spider-Man Noir. It takes place right after Spider-Man Noir: Eyes Without a Face.
1. Chapter 1

New York City, 1934

Peter Parker sat on the roof tops outside the Black Cat, as he'd done so many times before, listening to the voice of the once angelic Felicia Hardy. He was still full of regret over the pain he'd caused her but could find no ways to appologise, though not from the lack of trying. She simply refused to see him now, and he couldn't blame her. Parker pulled the black mask in his hands over his face becoming the Spider-Man once again.

Peter had once been a normal person, suffering through the collapse of the stock market like eveyone else, but he'd been bitten by spider deity and gifted with powers that many could only dream of. He stood and pulled the collar of his trench coat up and close to his face. He turned away from the Black Cat Club and ran to the otherside of the roof leaving the music and singing behind him.

With a single leap he made it to the other side of the street and on to the next roof. Maybe a quick jog around the block will help me take my mind off things, he thought to himself. He jumped from roof to roof gaining speed the farther away he got and let himself focus.

Maybe with time the wounds would heal... maybe with time...

New York City, 1936

They said the city was getting better, maybe finacially, but those who knew better knew that the city was only getting worse. The Spider-Man crouched atop a gargoyle on a sky scrapper watching the city moving below him. The city that never sleeps, Peter thought, if only they knew the half of it.

He'd heard rumors of a human-lizard attacking people somewhere in this area but it could've been one of those alligators in the sewers kind of rumors. He figured the only way he would ever know for sure would be to hunt around for clues himself, so far it'd been two weeks and he'd seen and heard nothing at all of proof.

There was a cry for help and wthout a moment to lose Peter jumped down into the air. Before he hit the ground Parker reached out and gripped a wall with his finger tips and slowed his fall to a stop. He quickly bounced off the wall and into the street.

"Well now you're not quite the lizard I'd had in my mind," The Spider-Man said looking at the two goons in rubber masks.

"Holy, $%!#, it's the Spider-Man!" The biger of the two shouted.

Peter made a face under the mask and sprayed the other man's face with a black webbing that he shot from his wrists with the splatter effect of a shot gun, "Hey now, watch the mouth their are children present."

With the first thug distracted trying to pull the webbing from his mask the second charged at Peter who avoided with ease. Peter side-stepped another attack and brought the back of his hand across the other man's ear. The goon stumbled down into the road as the other decided to just ditch the mask all together. The man grabbed a lead pipe from the road and brandished it like a broadsword.

Peter ducked and dodged as needed until he was sure the man was tiring himself out then he launched himself upwards into the man's stomache in a backflip that would have a gymnist crying foul. The man dropped to his knees and curled into a ball of pain.

"That's it?" Peter asked sounding a little hurt. He grabbed the man by the shirt and pulled him to his feet, "Who the hell are you and what exactly are you running at here?" Someone cried out to Peter, "Watch out!" The air filled with the smell of smoke and gun powder. Peter turned to find the other thug nursing a wound in his neck as he dropped back to the ground for the final time. Peter searched for the source of the shot.

"You?" Peter asked, surprised to see the face he still had nightmares of.

The Goblin simply turned his back to him, "I'm sorry, do I know you?"

Peter dropped the thug in his hands, and followed the other man, "I killed you Goblin, how are you here?" The other man looked at him as if he was annoyed, "Simple, I'm not the Goblin, but if you insist on calling me one you can call me... Hobgoblin."

Peter watched as the other man walked out of sight, Just who in the hell was he?

Peter walked into the soup kitchen and by the young redhead without second thought. He sat down in front of one of the greatest minds he'd ever met, "Hello, Dr. Conners."

The man looked up from his soup, "Oh, hello Peter, how are you?" Dr. Conners extended his good hand, he'd been a military surgion before he'd lost the other in some secret attack on the Nazi's that he wasn't supposed to talk about. Peter understood the secrets that came with a double life more than he let on and he had a lot of respect for the man in front of him.

Peter shook the hand offered and looked around, "Place is emptier than usual."

Conners nodded, "Pretty soon I'll be paying for this soup, but that doesn't avoid the fact that you've avoided my question.

Peter looked at the other man and smiled, "I just-" He sighed and pushed his glasses upwards, "I just feel like I've seen a ghost."

Conners shoveled a spoonful of soup into his mouth, "Oh? How so?"

Peter frowned, "I saw the spitting image of someone that died."

Conners sat back in his chair and scrathed his short bearded chin, "Maybe he is alive then."

"Couldn't be," Peter said leaning foreward, "I watched him died."

Conner's smiled, "Then, Peter, I see three ways you can except this. First the man is a ghost, second he faked his own death, or third someone closely related to him."

Peter's frown deepend and he scratched his head, "So how's the soup today?"

Conners smiled, "Good, as always when that beautiful redhead cooks it." Peter looked over his shoulder back at Mary Jane who caught his eye but quickly looked away and back to the soup. Conners leaned forward so that only Peter could hear, "Maybe you two should be a little more than friends."

Peter's first thought was of Felicia, "No, I don't think so."


	2. Chapter 2

New York City, 1936

Maybe Connors was right? Maybe it was time Peter let bygones be bygones and move on? Peter had never felt so confused in his life.

"Peter!" A voice called. He turned to find Mary Jane strolling arm in arm with another man, To late.

Peter forced himself to smile, "Mary Jane, what are you doing out here?"

The man spoke with a voice Peter felt he should know, "I'm afraid that's my fault. I was just taking her out for dinner, its seems the least I could do after all the soups she gave me."

Peter extened his arm, "I'm sorry I don't believe I've had the pleasure, Peter Parker."

"Harry," The man said pumping Peter's arm, "Harry Osborne."

Peter's eyes widened, that's why he recognised the voice, "Son of-"

Harry frowned and nodded in obvious dissapointment, "The Goblin, Norman Osborne, unfortunatly."

Mary Jane gripped Harry's arm tighter, "But he's trying to rebuild what his neglectful father destroyed, Pete."

Peter smiled, genuinely this time, "Always happy to hear that someone's fighting the good fight."

"Someone other than The Spider-Man, you mean?" Harry said pointing at the camera around Peter's neck, "Get any good pictures of him?"

Peter looked confused, "The Spider-Man? Is he still around?"

Harry laughed, "I guess that's a no then?"

"No," Peter replied, "But hey, you guys mind if I get a picture of the two of you? They say the Depression is ending and people are out celebrating, maybe I can sell them to the Bugle?"

Harry made a face of disgust for a brief second, "Uh, sure?"

Parker took two, "Those should turn out real nice."

"I'm sure they will," Harry said then snapped and turned his attention back to the lovely woman on his arms, "Now if you'll forgive me, Mr. Parker-"

"Peter, please."

"If you'll excuse me, Peter, I want to get this lovely lady home safely," He smiled at Mary jane then looked back at Peter, "Maybe we can meet again sometime?"

Peter smiled, "Count on it." His smile faded as he watched the two walk away. Always too late, Parker, always too late.

"Parker!" Jameson's loud voice boomed down the hallways of a now busy Bugle, "Where the hell have you been boy? I need picture and you're a camera man!"

"Only an amature," Parker said.

"Nonscence you're one of the best," The elder man said proudly, "Now what've you got." Parker offered the pictures he'd taken over and Jameson looked through them quickly, "I like this one, what do you think Leeds?"

Parker looked up in time to see an odd looking man sly his way up to Jameson to look at the picture. Leeds looked at the pictures for a long moment, "I agree the one with the young couple is the best."

"What do you say, Parker the usual rate?" Jameson asked taking his cigar from his mouth.

"That'd be just fine," Parker said, "Excuse me, sir, but I don't believe I've had the pleasure of being introduced to you."

The man smiled, revealing a row of horribly crooked teeth, "Ned Leeds, I'm the new star journalist."

Little full of himself, Parker thought, "Pleased to met you, Ned."

"The pleasure is all mine, believe me," Ned said rubbing his hands together, "Its not everyday one gets to meet someone that was so close to The Spider."

Peter failed to hide his surprise, "Excuse me?"

"Urich," Ned said, "Wasn't that his code name?"

"Oh, yes," Peter replied.

Ned nodded to Jameson then to Peter, "If you'll excuse me, there is a story out there somewhere and I plan to find it."

"Strange man," Jameson said watching him leave, "But one hell of a reporter."

So many strange meetings in such a short time, Peter was glad just to be out in costume again. Hunting for something he could hit, or at least a crime to stop. He didn't know why he felt so angry, he just did.

"Another night out?"

"Hobgoblin," Peter replied, he didn't even need to turn, he recognized the voice.

"Not afraid I'll bash your skull in from behind?" The other man asked. "You'd've done it by now," Spider-Man replied, "Besides, you saved my life last time."

"Maybe that was just so I could get my hands on you myself?" The goblin replied pulling his own trench coat up closer around his face.

"Alright," Peter said turning to face the man, "Who the hell are you really?"

The other man smiled and turned away again, "Just a man happy to be close to the Spider."

Peter stood there for a moment, "Ned Leeds?" 


	3. Chapter 3

New York City, 1936

Peter sat talking across from Connors again, he realised now why the called him The Lizard in the army. Peter watched in disgust as the other man used his tounge to lap the soup from the spoon like a lizard tasting the air. The older man stopped when he noticed Peter's face, "Sorry, Pete, old habits die hard."

"It's fine," Peter mummbled, "I guess. Can we get back to my question though?"

Connors whiped his bread quickly, "I suppose it is possible to remove another person's face, Peter, but that just sounds-"

"Wrong?" Peter offered, Connors nodded, "What if the person is not exactly sane?"

Connors frowned and put his hand on his lap, "How insane are we talking?" Peter gave him a flat look. "Right, looney enough to wear someone's face as a mask. Why do you assume this is the answer?"

Peter frowned, "It just feels that way."

Connors smiled, "Look, Peter, maybe you're just over thinking this. You need some rest."

Peter forced himself to smile, "Yeah, some rest."

Connors waved his arm wildly, "But before you go, how are things between you and Mary Jane?"

Peter rolled his eyes.

These thugs seem to like working in pairs, The Spider-Man thought to himself. He was watching from the rooftops as more men in alligator masks tore through a jewelry store across from the spot where he'd run into Mary Jane and Harry. That reminded him he was supposed to see Harry sometime or something.

He crawled down the wall and grabbed one man by the collar and yanked him away kicking and screaming. Peter slamed the man into a wall as sprayed him to hang there, "The more you scream the more likely I am to fill your loungs with my webbing just to shut you up." The man stopped screaming, "Much better. Who are you and who are you working for?"

The man sounded like he was about to burst into tears behind the mask, "W-w-w-we-we-we were working f-f-f-"

Peter slapped the man upside the head, "Focus, who is it?"

"The- the- the," he stammered and then hes chest exploded inwards. Peter jumped to the side recognising gunfire when he heard it.

Spider-Man snapped around to find the Hobgoblin holding a hunting rifle, "What the hell do you think you're doing Leeds?"

"Who?" the goblin smiled and shook his head, "I think you may have me confused with someone else. You're calling me the Hobgoblin, remember?"

Peter exploded from the wall and down towards the Hobgoblin. He managed to grab the other man around the neck before the hit the ground, but the other man brought his knees upwards and shoved. Peter refused to let go but rolled backwards and off the roof top with the Hobgoblin.

The Hobgoblin smiled as if he was enjoying the small scrap they where in and flipped Peter around to land on the car parked on the street below. The Hobgoblin began to wail on his face, Peter could tell if he didn't move quickly he'd break a bone. Peter brought his feet into the other man's chest and pushed off with as much force as he could muster sending both men into the air.

Peter managed to land on his feet in the middle of the road, while the other hit the wall of the nearest building. The Hobgoblin dropped to the ground on his knees but as he stood he brushed dirt off his shoulder as if it hadn't been aything to him.

"I had those men staked-out for weeks!" Peter snaped holding up his fingers, "I was so close to finding out who they where working for and you had to come along and ruin everything!"

The hobgoblin whipped out two hand guns, "Take a step closer and I'll blow your head off." Peter held his ground not wanting to risk getting shot and watched the other man walk away.

"Hello, Harry," Peter said, "Come on in."

"Oh, do you have company, Petey?" an elderly woman asked walking in with tea on a tray, "Would you like something to drink?"

"No," Harry said polietly, "I'm afraid I may have to borrow Peter though, apparently it has been sometime since he's eaten at a dinner."

Peter rubbed his neck, "I usually eat with Aunt May."

May gave him a face, "Nonsense, you need to go out and have fun sometime, Peter." She turned to Harry and exteneded her arm after putting the tray down, "I'm May Parker, Peter's aunt."

Harry shook her hand, "Are you sure, you look young enough to be his sister?"

May Made a face and waved her hand, "Don't hurt yourself with that sweet tooth."

Harry turned to Peter, "Well, Pete, shall we be off?"

Peter looked at Aunt May one last time, "I suppose so."

Harry rubbed his neck, "So what do you think of Mary Jane?"

Peter almost laughed, "Me? Aren't you dating her?"

Harry frowned, "Well, yes, but you've known her longer."

Peter faked smile, "You two are the perfect couple, even Ned Leeds thinks so."

Harry smiled wide, "Yes, Tell me about this Leeds, I hear so much about him but I've never seen him."

Peter thought for a moment, "You know what? I've never met the man outside of work."

Harry stroked his chin, "How odd." 


	4. Chapter 4

New York City, 1936

Peter felt like a fool he'd been played. Again. He let the Hobgoblin clear out the Lizard gang as the crossed to the wearhouse, before they reached the door the other man held up his hand, "How good are you at being stealthy?"

Peter smiled, "Way ahead of you, wait here, but then we need to talk I want to know how you know who I am."

The Spider-Man climbed up the wall and into an open window. Inside the warehose was pitch black and filled with crates. Peter crawled along the walls grabbing the gaurd by the door and slamming his head against a wall. Then he crossed to the door and let the hobgoblin in.

"Peter," a voice growled, "Hobgoblin, put your hands up and turn to me slowly."

Peter complied to Dr. Connors holding an un contious MJ in his arm and three other men who had guns trained on him. There was someone else with them tied to a chair and covered in blood.

Peter's eyes widened,"Ned? Oh God, what have I done?"

"You gave me the wrong name," The Lizard snapped, "He knew nothing! And now he's dead."

Peter felt the sudden urge to punch something agian and so turned to the Hobgobblin, "Then who the hell are you?"

Peter struck him stagering the other man for a moment. The Hobgoblin returned the blow knocking Peter closer to Ned's dead body. One of the gaurds look at the Lizard and asked, "Should he shoot them?"

The Lizard watched the two throwing punches at each other and replied, "No its a waste of ammo, let them kill each other."

Peter grabbed onto the Hobgoblin's shirt holding him at eye level so that the goblin could see through his goggles and looked quickly to the Lizard. The Hobgobblin nodded and Peter tossed him at the Lizard. Quickly to make sure that none of the gaurds did anything stupid Peter sprayed his web in thier open faces. Two stumbbled back as the Lizard dropped MJ and tummbled to the ground with The Hobgoblin. The last gaurd opened a spray of ammo from out of his Tommy gun peppering one of the other gaurds.

The other gaurd managed to tear the webbing from his face and open fire with the other goon. Seeing the Hobgoblin busy with the Lizard, Peter went to work on the gaurds. He jumped and flipped up and over one gaurds head landing perfectly behind him. Peter swept the guys legs out from under neither him letting him pepper the ceiling until he was struck in the head with a big black boot.

The other thug stoped firing and tossed the gun aside, "Come on, you wanna fight with our hnds, I'll fight." The thug swung connecting with Peter's head both times. Staggered for a moment Peter stepped back and onto a crowbar on the ground. He grabbed the bar and slammed it into the thug's head. The gangster spit out blood and then dropped to the ground with a harsh thud. Peter turned to find the Hobgoblin locked into the losing end of a fight with the Lizard and a lead pipe.

Peter jumped into the fight by launching himself onto Dr. Connors' back. Connors rushed backwards slamming Peter into the crate behind them. The hobgoblin rushed forwards and punched Connors into the gut hard enough to bring him to his knees. Peter then brought his hand into the side the older man's head stagering him and giving Peter enough room to jump away. Peter landed infront of the older man and both the young heroes wound up a punch and gave a hard swing smashing into his chest with a loud crack.

Connors came back to his knees as blood poured from his mouth.

Peter took a deep breath, "Well that takes care of that?" 


	5. Chapter 5

New York City, 1936

Peter felt like a fool he'd been played. Again. He let the Hobgoblin clear out the Lizard gang as the crossed to the wearhouse, before they reached the door the other man held up his hand, "How good are you at being stealthy?"

Peter smiled, "Way ahead of you, wait here, but then we need to talk I want to know how you know who I am."

The Spider-Man climbed up the wall and into an open window. Inside the warehose was pitch black and filled with crates. Peter crawled along the walls grabbing the gaurd by the door and slamming his head against a wall. Then he crossed to the door and let the hobgoblin in.

"Peter," a voice growled, "Hobgoblin, put your hands up and turn to me slowly."

Peter complied to Dr. Connors holding an un contious MJ in his arm and three other men who had guns trained on him. There was someone else with them tied to a chair and covered in blood.

Peter's eyes widened,"Ned? Oh God, what have I done?"

"You gave me the wrong name," The Lizard snapped, "He knew nothing! And now he's dead."

Peter felt the sudden urge to punch something agian and so turned to the Hobgobblin, "Then who the hell are you?"

Peter struck him stagering the other man for a moment. The Hobgoblin returned the blow knocking Peter closer to Ned's dead body. One of the gaurds look at the Lizard and asked, "Should he shoot them?"

The Lizard watched the two throwing punches at each other and replied, "No its a waste of ammo, let them kill each other."

Peter grabbed onto the Hobgoblin's shirt holding him at eye level so that the goblin could see through his goggles and looked quickly to the Lizard. The Hobgobblin nodded and Peter tossed him at the Lizard. Quickly to make sure that none of the gaurds did anything stupid Peter sprayed his web in thier open faces. Two stumbbled back as the Lizard dropped MJ and tummbled to the ground with The Hobgoblin. The last gaurd opened a spray of ammo from out of his Tommy gun peppering one of the other gaurds.

The other gaurd managed to tear the webbing from his face and open fire with the other goon. Seeing the Hobgoblin busy with the Lizard, Peter went to work on the gaurds. He jumped and flipped up and over one gaurds head landing perfectly behind him. Peter swept the guys legs out from under neither him letting him pepper the ceiling until he was struck in the head with a big black boot.

The other thug stoped firing and tossed the gun aside, "Come on, you wanna fight with our hnds, I'll fight." The thug swung connecting with Peter's head both times. Staggered for a moment Peter stepped back and onto a crowbar on the ground. He grabbed the bar and slammed it into the thug's head. The gangster spit out blood and then dropped to the ground with a harsh thud. Peter turned to find the Hobgoblin locked into the losing end of a fight with the Lizard and a lead pipe.

Peter jumped into the fight by launching himself onto Dr. Connors' back. Connors rushed backwards slamming Peter into the crate behind them. The hobgoblin rushed forwards and punched Connors into the gut hard enough to bring him to his knees. Peter then brought his hand into the side the older man's head stagering him and giving Peter enough room to jump away. Peter landed infront of the older man and both the young heroes wound up a punch and gave a hard swing smashing into his chest with a loud crack.

Connors came back to his knees as blood poured from his mouth.

Peter took a deep breath, "Well that takes care of that?" 


	6. Chapter 6

New York City, 1936

Peter Parker sat, beaten and broken in front of the daily bugel, simply waiting. He felt a tap on the shoulder, "Hobgoblin."

The other man sat down, "Spidey."

"How's MJ doing?"

"Few bumps and bruises but she'll be fine. Cigarette?"

"No thanks."

"Suit yourself."

"Not going to ask me about your father?"

"What's to say? He was crazy and he died over his lust for more power."

"Har-"

"Just leave it, here comes MJ, oh and by the way she brought a friend, I thought maybe we could double date."

Peter shook his head and smiled, "Sure."

The girls approached and Paker's smile could only widen when the lovely blonde in front of him intro duced herself, "Hi, I'm Gwen." Harry offered his arm to Mary Jane and began to sing, "I see trees of green, red roses too I see em bloom, for me and for you And I think to myself, what a wonderful world."


End file.
